


Hot Cocoa and Fireplaces

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Asahi is a cute dork, Bottom Nishinoya Yuu, Cuddling, Fireplaces, Inspired by a YouTube video, M/M, Making Out, Noya hates the rain, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Rain, Top Azumane Asahi, hiding from the rain, i found this in my junk folder XD, it was taken down and now im paying tribute to it :'(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nishinoya got stuck in the rain on his way to Tanaka's new place, but after running out of gas and wandering around the forest, he finds something better.





	Hot Cocoa and Fireplaces

**Author's Note:**

> I WOULD LIKE TO INFORM YOU THAT THIS WAS IN FACT INSPIRED BY A YOUTUBE VIDEO, SO IF YOU HAVE IN FACT SEEN IT IM PUTTING A DISCLAIMER HERE TO LET YOU KNOW I OWN NO PART OF THIS, IT WAS JUST FOR FUN.  
> This was inspired my AnimeSMR's Rainy Day and a Fireplace, which sadly has been taken down, and I wrote this while it was still up, but completely forgot to post it at the time. Enjoy! (Also, I don't have any sort of editor, so i did this by myself, I apologize in advance for mistakes, feel free to point them out.) Comments are appreciated!

Nishinoya hated the rain.

Not the purpose it served, but more that he hated every time he managed to be outside when it started to rain it turned into a full-out downpour. As he left this morning to find Tanaka’s new lake house, (which he gave very vague directions to) he prayed that he wouldn’t get caught in another episode of wandering around in the rain.

Turns out, luck was not on Nishinoya’s side.

After his car ran out of gas and he wandered farther away from it than he would’ve liked, he found a cabin along the road he had been driving down. Noticing it had an awning and that his phone still had some battery life left in it, he hurried over, drying his phone screen off and dialing Tanaka’s number.

Shivering –and growling out a few curse words as Tanaka didn’t pick up and his phone died- he rubbed his hands together to create friction as he contemplated what to do next. Before he could remember that he was standing on a random stranger’s porch, he heard a lock click as the door behind him opened. A tall, scruffy-looking man came out, a puzzled expression painting his features.

“Hey,”

Nishinoya panicked for a moment. What if this rabid-looking man was a murderer? Was he going to go get a gun? Should Nishinoya run? Before he could say anything, the taller male opened his mouth and asked, “What’re you doing out here?”

Nishinoya shoved his phone in his pocket and muttered an apology, “I-I’m sorry, I’ll leave.”

The stranger noticed the downpour taking place beside them. “You were using this place as a way to hide from the rain, weren’t you?” and Nishinoya nodded.

“Sort of…”

“You poor thing, you’re shivering,” The man moved to the side, “Where are my manners? Come on in, I have a fire going,”

Nishinoya hesitated, “You want me to… come in?”

The man bit his lip, “I don’t want you to catch a cold, but you don’t have to come in if you don’t want to….”

Nishinoya shook his head, “N-no, I do, thank you…”

Walking inside, Nishinoya noticed that the man did indeed have a fire going. Not by seeing it, but by the blast of heat that he was hit with the moment he stepped foot in the doorway. What he did see was a kettle on the stove, a shoe rack with a pair of house slippers beside him, and several other decorations scattered throughout the small entryway.

“Oh wow, it’s lovely in here,” He stated, toeing off his shoes as to not be rude, and pulling on some slippers. “Very cozy.”

The stranger nodded, smiling. “My name’s Azumane Asahi, you?”

Nishinoya rubbed the back of his neck, “Nishinoya Yuu.”

Asahi gave him another soft smile and started off to a different room, “Wait here, I’ll go get you some dry clothes, so you can change out of those wet ones.”

Nishinoya stuttered, frantically waving his arms. “N-No, I’m okay, I’m f-fine, really!”

Asahi turned to him, sizing up his small frame and the wet clothes sticking to it. “It’s not a problem, and you’re soaking wet, I’d rather not get my floor wet.”

“O-Okay…”

Asahi moved to what was presumably his room, and when he returned, he handed Nishinoya a bundle of clothes. “Here we go, one shirt, one pair of pants, and some socks. Sorry if they’re big.” He let out a weak chuckle at that. “Do you have a phone? You can call someone if you’d like.”

Nishinoya stared down at the warm clothes and tried not to hug them to his chest, as they would get wet. “Th-thank you, and I have a phone, but it’s dead. May I charge it and call someone after?”

Asahi nodded and smiled once more, taking his phone and plugging it in across the room, “Feel free to use the bathroom to change,” he said, gesturing to the door on their left.

“The bathroom… Right here?”

“Yup, that’s the one.”

Nishinoya smiled, looking back at Asahi. “Okay, I’ll be out in a second!”

Asahi shook his head, letting out short breaths of laughter, “Take your time. I’m going to get cozy by the fire, and cuddle up into my blanket. You can join me when you’re done.”

Nodding, Nishinoya made his way to the bathroom. _Wow, his bathroom’s really nice too_ , he thought, looking down at his clothes once more. _Crap…These are gonna be massive on me…_ he realized, but then shrugged, peeling off his wet clothes and putting on Asahi’s, resisting the urge to take in a deep breath of the man’s addicting scent.

“Shit, I can’t get feelings for this guy, I don’t even know him!” He murmured out loud, and then came to an internal agreement with himself, “Okay, Asahi is handsome, but I’ll try to stay away from him as best as I can.” Gathering his wet clothes, he stepped out of the bathroom.

“I-I’m done…Where can I put my wet clothes?” He asked nervously, and Asahi glanced up from the book he was reading.

“Ah, you can put them anywhere you like, right there is fine.” He said, and Nishinoya folded the clothes and put them on the table beside him. Asahi started chuckling at him, closing his book. (Which looked more like a romance novel.)

“What?” Nishinoya asked, curious as to what would make the gentle-natured man laugh so much.

“You look even smaller in my clothes,” he said, laughing a little less now, “They’re way too big for you.”

Nishinoya felt his face turn red as he stuttered at the man on the couch. “I-I’m not that much… sh-shorter than you…”

Asahi just shook his head and beckoned him closer to the couch, which Noya stood at the other end of, as far away from the handsome brunet as possible. “I only have one blanket, but you’re welcome to share it with me, if you’d like?"

Noya shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. “I don’t mind if you don’t?”

“Alright, sit anywhere you’re comfortable.” Asahi moved the blanket aside and let Noya sit beside him. Noya at a little ways away, the blanket only covering parts of his legs and none of his feet.

“I think you should sit a little bit closer, little one.”

Nishinoya choked on his own spit at both the nickname and the suggestion. Tripping over his words, he let out a, “C-c-closer?”

Asahi nodded, shifting a little so Noya could be comfortable, “Yeah, you’re too far from the fireplace to get warm.”

Noya shifted a little bit closer, moving the blanket around, and highly aware when his hand brushed Asahi’s, which was holding his book.

“Ah! S-sorry, I uh, touched you’re hand.”

Asahi looked down at the limb that had just brushed him. “Yes, and when you did, I noticed your hand was very cold. You should cuddle up closer to me, to keep warm.”

Noya’s eyes widened at Asahi. Was he _flirting_? With _him_? “A-are you sure?”

Asahi locked eyes with him for a few moments, “Of course I am,” then he smiled, “Wouldn’t want you catching a cold, would we?”

Noya blushed as he snuggled into Asahi, resting his head on his shoulder and sitting there in silence, only listening to the patters of rain and the crackling of the fireplace. It was peaceful. Letting out a sigh, Noya let himself relax into the man’s strong presence.

“Hey,” Asahi muttered, deep voice reaching Noya’s ears and bringing him out of his daze, “I’m going to get us some hot coco. I put it on earlier, and you look like you could really use it.”

Noya nodded in agreement, letting Asahi untangle himself from Noya’s hold and get up. “Okay, that sounds like heaven. Keep this up and I’ll love you forever.” His eyes widened when he heard what he said. _Did I really just say that in front of him_?

Asahi grinned and sent him a wink that was too cute to be human, “That’s the plan.”

Noya waited, sitting there as he listened to Asahi move around in the kitchen, clinking glasses and pouring water. When he came back, he was holding two glasses of the steaming liquid. Handing him some, he placed coasters down on the table. “Here you go, your hot coco has arrived. You can set it down on the coffee table when you’re done with it. Remember to blow,” he dipped down to Noya’s ear, “It’s very hot.”

Noya felt heat rise on his face for what felt like the millionth time that night, quickly blowing on his cocoa.

"I'm going to sit back down now," Asahi said, and Noya shifted a little.

"S-Sorry if I'm sitting to close to your spot," Noya muttered, scooting away and gripping his mug.

Asahi smiled, "Of course not, I need to keep you close, remember?"

Noya nodded, blowing on his hot cocoa, trying not to think of what else he'd like to blow, eyes widening. “Wow, this tastes amazing, did you make it from scratch?” Noya asked, adjusting the mug in his hands.

Asahi nodded, “Yep, most people don’t care though, I’m surprised you noticed.”

Noya scoffed, “They all should notice, that tastes amazing.” Blowing on the hot cocoa, he took another sip and relished in its warmth and taste. Asahi began laughing again.

“What?” Noya asked, pouting at the other male.

Asahi’s cheeks dusted a pink color, “You just look so cute in those big clothes, and the way you’re cooling off the hot cocoa, it’s really cute.”

Noya huffed, pouting and putting his hot cocoa on the table, turning back to correct Asahi that he is _not_ cute, but stopped dead when he looked at Asahi, whose pupils had blown, and was licking his lips.

“Hey, what- why are you looking at me like tha-“

Asahi lunged forward, crashing their lips together and drawing a gasp from Nishinoya’s mouth, pressing their chests together as Asahi moved his large hands to Nishinoya’s waist. Noya melted and bucked his hips against Asahi’s and trailed after his lips as he pulled away, pouting.

Asahi had a worried expression adorning his face. “Ah, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” He began backing away but Noya grabbed his wrist, keeping his hand on his waist.

“N-no, actually… I’m really glad you…uh… did.” Noya blushed as Asahi’s arms encircled his waist, holding him tight.

“Really? If that’s the case…”

Noya leaned in this time as Asahi brushed their lips together, wrapping his arms around Asahi’s neck, pulling on his hair a bit and coaxing Asahi’s tongue into his mouth. Asahi let out a groan and shifted so Noya could straddle his lap without being uncomfortable, moving his kisses from his jaw down to his neck. Asahi became bolder and moved his hands down to Noya’s thighs, sliding back and forth along them, small amounts of pressure torturing Noya, who was letting out soft whines and grinding against Asahi’s ever-present erection.

Pulling back again, Asahi began readjusting Noya, so he was lounging on the couch, Asahi looming over him. “I think we need to make you a little bit warmer.” He began tugging the oversized shirt off Noya’s torso.

Noya, who was inexperienced with this, and whose mind was muddled with lust and thoughts of what Asahi was going to do to him, spoke up with a cough. “Wh-what are you doing to the shirt you gave me?”

Asahi chuckled, continuing to remove the offending item. “Well, we have this big ol’ blanket to keep you warm, and I think it’s gonna get in the way, a little bit.”

Noya gulped at the flirty wink sent to him, allowing Asahi to remove the shirt and reveal his scrawny torso. He had a little build, but was nowhere near Asahi, who Noya could tell had a good amount of muscle even through his shirt.

Asahi leaned back down, pressing sweet kisses along his stomach, his chest, up his neck, to his ear, which he let out a soft, “you look wonderful,” in, causing more small moans to leave Noya’s mouth.

“Mmm, Asahi…” Noya whimpered, bucking his hips, tugging at Asahi’s shirt, beckoning him to take it off. Asahi huffed out a laugh that turned Noya’s insides to jelly, and sat up, grabbing the hem of his shirt.

“I guess it’s only fair if I take mine off too…” He mused, pulling off the sweater and showing Noya his chest, who was practically drooling. _Hell yes_.

Noya let his hands roam across Asahi’s chest, eyes wide and pupils blown. Asahi moved back over Noya when he was finished, nosing at Noya’s neck, who automatically tilted his head back and let him suck a large purple hickey into his skin, happy to show it off later.

Noya was about to rip Asahi’s pants off and beg him to fuck him, but just as his hands began to migrate downwards Asahi sat back up with a, “Oh, looks like the rain has stopped.”

_Wait, what?_

Noya laid there, shocked. He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. Sitting up, he stared at Asahi who was putting his sweater back on. “You’re joking, right?”

“Today was a wonderful day,” He replied, “And you’re always welcome here. You could come back tomorrow, even.” He helped Noya up and handed him his shirt.

Noya snapped his head back up and grinned, “Okay!”

Asahi smiled, going to the door after Noya had gathered all his things. “Okay little one, goodbye for now.”

Noya smiled. “See you tomorrow.”

Walking outside to find his car, he got inside and realised that he just walked into a stranger’s house, cuddled with them, and made out on his sofa.

Maybe the rain wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at HeichousHeadphones, I take requests for art and Fanfics, feel free to ask!


End file.
